Whiskers
by spazzgirl
Summary: takes 3 weeks before "Cuddler" sakura always wanted to know what naruto's whiskers did and boy is she in for a suprise. sequel to "Cuddler" One-shot Complete AU NaruSaku BETA-ed by Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura


**Whiskers**

**Yep another short little drabble, I guess some of you noticed that I don't write my dialogues any more, well I got sick and tired of doing them, so yeah. This is the sequel to "Cuddler" so yeah be happy and yeah I got nothing else to say, except for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: yep just like everyone else on this site, I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: Story takes 3 weeks before "Cuddler" and Naruto and Sakura are 20**

**Well enjoy.**

* * *

The young Hokage happily walked through the streets of Konoha, with his wife at his side. But for some odd reason Sakura always kept looking at his whiskers, they were always a mystery to her. Sure they were the markings of being the Kyuubi's container, but she always wondered if they did any good!

"Naruto-kun," her husband turned his attention towards her. "I have a question."

"Sure Sakura-chan what do you need to ask?"

"It's something about your whiskers." This caused Naruto to raise a brow.

"What about them?"

"Well what good do the whiskers do for you?" She curiously asked.

"Well, they help me keep my balance, and if you-." Before Naruto could reveal what the really did to him he though. If he told her what they really did then Sakura would be all over them! So, he just put a grin on his face. "Well that's about It." he concluded

"No way, there has to be more, you were about to say something else." His pinkette said putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh I wasn't." Naruto hopped his wife wouldn't want to continue and find out herself.

"Naruto-kun, tell me what you were going to say." She begged!

"I swear Sakura-chan that all my whiskers do is just keeping my balance." Sakura gave Naruto the, 'don't you lie to me, or I'm getting you neutered' look. "Uh, how about we get home now? I'm sure Minato misses us." Naruto suggested.

"Fine," Sakura accepted. The two arrived home and relieved Kakashi of his babysitting duty.

Naruto was gently throwing his son up in the air causing the young Namikaze to laugh! Sakura had her arms crossed and looked at Naruto, once Minato was in his arms, and he put him in his high chair.

"What?" The young Rokudaime asked.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

"Sakura-chan you know I would never do such a thing, right Minato?" Minato's answer was throwing his stuff bear at his father's head. "Ouch, Minato that wasn't very nice."

Minato's only reply was a bubbly laugh and clapped his pudgy little hands! Naruto rubbed his head and picked up the bear and gave it back to his son. Minato put the bear in front of his face to hide himself! Naruto just gave out a light chuckle, and ruffled his son's hair.

"Well your son knows your hiding something, since he threw his bear." Now there was nothing Naruto could do.

"Sakura-chan it's not that important to talk about."

"Fine," Sakura plainly said and resumed her cooking duty while Naruto sat down and slumped in his chair.

"_Phew, that was a close one." _He thought. Dinner was oddly silent, and after Sakura tucked their son in bed and kissed his forehead.

Naruto was sleeping peacefully as Sakura entered the room; an evil smirk appeared on her face.

"_Now's my chance," _she mentally stated and quietly walked towards the bed and gently stroked his whiskers, causing him to purr. _"So that's what happens, it so cute." _Sakura mentally stated.

She continued to stroke them, each time he'd purr, Sakura couldn't help but giggle, she then had an evil smirk and this time she _really _started to gently stroke them! Naruto gave out a cute purr mixed with a _very _cute whine. Sakura couldn't help but squeal, then covered her mouth, hoping not to wake him up, as each time she'd stroke his whiskers more gentle then the other. Naruto twitched and felt his member hardened, he let out a deep growl causing Sakura to stop. Naruto opened his eyes, flipped them over, and pinned Sakura on the bed!

"What was that for?" Naruto asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well since you wouldn't tell me what your whiskers _really _did, I decided to find out myself." Sakura proudly stated; Naruto rolled his eyes as he groaned.

"Great and now I bet-." Before Naruto could finish, Sakura stroked his whiskers again.

The young Hokage succumbed to this and brought his cheek deeper into her smooth hands. Sakura couldn't help but giggle, as her other hand began to stroke his other set of whiskers, where-as Naruto couldn't help but moan! Sakura looked down at her husband's boxers and noticed the bump, which Sakura's mouth had formed an evil smirk on her face. She then wrapped her legs around his waist and slapped their sexes together!

"Sakura-chan," The pleasured Naruto growled.

Sakura brought Naruto into a kiss. Naruto finally caught on and began to deepen it as Sakura's hands wondered down his shirt and lightly tugged it. Naruto noticed what she was doing; he broke the kiss and took his shirt off. Naruto took off Sakura's night gown revealing her beautiful body to her lustful husband, Naruto took his time looking at her body, and each time he did this Sakura felt like the sexiest and beautiful women alive! Naruto massaged her left breast through her silky lace bra as he began to kiss her. The rosette succumbed to her husband's lustful and passionate desires as she let out a moan of pleasure. Naruto only plastered a smirk as he massaged her tongue with his and began to suck on hers. After a while he then broke from the kiss as only a strand of salvia connected them, which were disposed of as Naruto hungrily consumed it! Said blonde began to kiss from her jaw to her neck, which in result, he got chills as he heard his wife moan his name!

"That's it love don't hold back." He whispered huskily and hotly into her ear, she 'mmmed' beautifully as he continued his ministrations on her.

Naruto licked around the mark he made after their first time together, causing Sakura shiver as she felt his warm breath and his wet tongue on her smooth and silky skin. Her breathing started to get heavy as Naruto brought his tongue to the crevasse of her breast. His hands unclasped her bra and threw them without a care in the world! His tongue circled around the tip of her breast as it hardened. Once he finished with the other one he did the same to the twin, then he took the hardened nipple into his hungry and warm mouth, suckling and nipping he tugged a little harder just to get her lactation, Sakura's milk was always Naruto's prized and favorite treat and drink! Mainly because of the way it tasted to him! He began to suck on her breast until he had his fill then continued onto his other favorite treat!

His tongue circled around her belly-button and continued to go down further; dragging his tongue along, his hands slowly took off her lace panties as Sakura lifted her legs up, Naruto threw them to where he threw her bra, again not giving a damn! He then brought his head lower to her dripping sex. His eyes widened of how wet she was!

"You know love; you've never been this yet before." He chuckled lightly.

"Well I guess you made me feel too good." His wife answered. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, as she was right after all.

His skilled tongue entered her moist entrance and began to lick her slick walls, his wife arched her back trying to get more of his tongue as she wrapped her legs around his head bringing it closer to her crotch. Her body stiffened as his hot breath contacted her lower region, and Naruto began to suck on her aching clitoris as his tongue went further inside of her!

"Naruto-kun," his wife moaned, oh how he loved the way she said his name! It sounded so sweet, sincere and ecstatic!

He continued to ravish his wife's woman-hood as if he couldn't get enough of it; her walls began to tighten around his tongue as a sign telling him that she was close to her release! Naruto didn't stop in fact he began to suck and lick faster pleasuring Sakura even more! She couldn't take it anymore so she released her juices.

"Naruto-kun," she moaned as her juices came into her husband's mouth.

He happily drank all of it in until there was no more, as Sakura caught her breath Naruto got up and took his boxers off and positioned himself between Sakura's legs. She opened her beautiful emerald eyes and saw Naruto staring back at her with his loving cerulean eyes, which mesmerized the two, got into a passionate and lustful kiss that no words could express! Sakura's small hands traveled all the way down towards Naruto's member and gently stroke it. Her eyes watched in amusement as his muscular body stiffened from her soft touch, so she then helped him align his member towards her entrance both brought each other into another kiss as Naruto thrusted himself into her tight and wet core. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as her husband continued to move in and out of her body, two lovers had barely enough time to make love but Sakura would use a Birth Control Jutsu because the two promised they'd have another child after Minato was 15, Sakura arched her back as she was able to meet her husband with each thrust!

She wrapped her legs around his waist to help keep them connected, both kissed slowly and lovingly telling each other how much they missed this kind of closeness since Minato's birth. Sakura always loved how close they were and how well their bodies were perfectly molded together. Both began to thrust against each other and moaned each other's name in unison. Sakura's walls were tightly clenching around Naruto's member, he knew she was near her limit and so was he. Naruto could feel Sakura tightening around him more each time he thrusted in and out of her.

"_Just a little longer," _He thought, he was about to quit now, he wanted to show Sakura how much he missed being in her and being together with her like this, and their body being joined together as they shared their warmth.

Sakura knew Naruto wanted this to last a little longer; she tried not to make him come yet. Both were getting close as their orgasm approached dangerously, one final thrust was all it took.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura yelled her husband named in pleasure.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto groaned out, both lovers came together as they've done before always preciousing the moments they had no matter what.

Naruto caught himself before he collapsed on his tired wife's body, even though Sakura was drenched in sweat he always thought she was beautiful especially how the moon made her body shine like a goddess. He nuzzled her nose against his and rubbed his cheek against hers. He loved doing these things with her no matter what in private or in public, since the two always had many ways to express their love for one another, but maybe they could add Sakura stroking his whiskers to their list.

**END

* * *

**

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed this sequel to "Cuddler" I have to say it's been too long since I wrote a lemon like this.**

**Also thank you Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura for BETAing this for me.**

**Before I forget, I hope some of you will come and drop by to see my on-going story "Sakura's True Love" please leave because my second chapter has only gotten 5 reviews and I feel like some of you still think I'm dead, I'm alive all right, so go read that story and leave a review, because it breaks my heart to think that people are starting not to appreciate my stories anymore really it makes me sad that some of you think I'm dead or stopped writing.**


End file.
